Déchiré en deux
by Nelja
Summary: Point de vue de Frodo sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Sam, après le retour dans la Comté, et sur les anneaux de pouvoir. Slash, angst.


Note : SPOILERS sur la fin du livre (ou du troisieme film, au choix). Inspiré par la scène du film où Frodo embrasse Sam sur le front avant de partir, et où on croit vraiment qu'il va lui rouler une pelle. Mais se passe dans l'univers du livre.

* * *

Mon cher Sam,

J'écris cette lettre depuis les bateaux qui me mènent vers les terres du soulagement et de la paix. Je sais que tu ne la liras jamais ; c'est pour cela que je me libère enfin de tout ce que je voulais désespérément te dire, et que tu ne devais pas savoir.

Si je veux tout coucher sur le papier, je dois commencer par le début, pour être certain de ne rien oublier : on sait qu'il y eut une quête, de nombreux actes héroïques, des sacrifices, des batailles, et le monde fut finalement sauvé. Mais cette version ne dit pas tout des désirs et des tourments secrets de ceux qui furent les personnages de cette épopée.

Je me rappelle de notre vie dans la Comté, avant la quête. Nous étions tous très heureux, Merry, Pip, toi et moi. Mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir mieux connu à cette époque, où nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble : tu étais pour moi un ami, fidèle et sympathique, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner à quel point?

Je n'ai pu le savoir que dans de sombres circonstances. Quand nous sommes partis, j'avais peur, peur de mourir, peur que le monde soit détruit, mais je n'étais pas encore entré dans l'obscurité. Cela a commencé avec la blessure du Nazgul, qui n'a jamais guéri, et m'a fait souffrir sans cesse pendant notre quête, dans les moments où je n'avais que toi...

Mais bien sur, c'est l'Anneau qui m'a entrainé dans les Ténèbres. Sans cesse, il a influencé mes pensées, ou du moins, je le pense. Je ne veux pas croire que toute cette obscurité venait de moi. Tout d'abord, je pensais ne l'aimer que pour sa beauté, et parce que c'était un cadeau de mon oncle. Je l'aurais même laissé à Gandalf s'il me l'avait demandé. Mais je m'y suis attaché de plus en plus. Il m'a attiré en utilisant ma peur : je savais qu'il pouvait me rendre invisible, que je ne serais plus en sécurité si j'en étais séparé. Il m'a convaincu un temps que si je désirais tant le garder, si je ne pouvais m'en séparer, si je l'observais encore et encore, c'est parce que j'étais très préoccupé par le succès de notre quête. Quand j'ai cru ramener au bien et à l'humanité ce pauvre Smeagol, c'est en le faisant jurer sur l'Anneau. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire si cet objet maudit n'avait pas été un anneau de pouvoir, et ainsi il s'est rendu de plus en plus indispensable pour moi, en utilisant même mon désir de faire le bien, et sans doute mon orgueil.

Cet horrible poids détruisait en moi les souvenirs de tout ce que j'avais pu aimer d'autre : de la Comté, de mes amis absents, des arbres et du ciel bleu, et du monde entier. Si j'ai continué à marcher, presque jusqu'au bout, c'est parce que je t'avais, toi. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais sans succès de me rappeler pourquoi le monde, loin là-bas, devait être sauvé, je te regardais, et je me rappelais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui valait la peine d'exister, et que notre combat avait un sens. Je me rappelais que je pouvais aimer, de façon plus pure que j'adorais cet anneau. Si je doutais encore, tu me parlais, et je croyais un bref instant en notre victoire. Parfois je me sentais indigne de ton amitié et de ta fidélité, alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus de toi...

Mais j'avais besoin des moments où tu me souriais, où tu me prenais dans tes bras, pour me rappeler cette vérité essentielle, que le bonheur existait, qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver. Et même ainsi, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai désiré le pouvoir plus que le bonheur que tu me rappelais... Aurais-je réussi à jeter l'Anneau Unique si tu m'avais accompagné jusqu'en haut du volcan, murmurant des mots de consolation?

Quoi qu'il en soit, seul le hasard m'a empêché de faire une terrible erreur, le hasard et quelques anciennes paroles de Gandalf sur la compassion. Nous avons gagné, tout le monde a dit que c'était grâce à moi, mais je ne peux pas le croire, je ne peux pas me laver de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai mis l'Anneau.

Je le peux d'autant moins qu'il me manque encore, que je porte une pierre autour du cou pour me laisser l'illusion que je l'ai, et que mon désir pour lui, en plus de me faire souffrir, me dégoute profondément.

Quand j'ai regagné la Comté, je n'ai pas retrouvé tout ce à quoi je tenais. Les forêts, les vallons, les maisons, les gens et les fêtes, tout était terni pour moi, et je passais comme un étranger à côté de ce que j'avais aimé le plus. Outre l'ombre et le regret, il n'y avait plus que toi, Sam, dans mon coeur.

Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si le sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi peut-être appelé de l'amour. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle chose, et tout est si sombre pour moi que je ne saurais pas reconnaître mes sentiments dans les rires ou dans les rougeurs de nos amis. Mais je ne peux être heureux qu'avec toi. Un mot de toi, même le plus banal, me libère d'un fardeau. J'ai souvent envie de te prendre dans mes bras, ou plutôt que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme il nous est arrivé si souvent de le faire au cours de notre quête. Cela arrive encore, mais trop rarement. J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, que tu sois là rien que pour moi. Et c'est ce que je ne peux pas avoir.

Quand tu m'as parlé de Rose, malgré ma jalousie, je t'ai approuvé et je t'ai conseillé de l'épouser au plus vite. Je ne peux pas ne tenir compte que de ce que je veux, et elle te rendra heureux. Les Hobbits ont besoin d'une vie de famille ; mon oncle Bilbo et moi étions des exceptions. Que pourrais-tu faire si te restais seul avec moi? Tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler de notre quête, le seul qui ait vu l'obscurité et qui comprenne autre chose que la Comté. Même Merry et Pippin ont repris une vie normale. Ce n'est pas te faire un cadeau que de te demander de rester, de partager ces mauvais souvenirs avec moi, pour mon salut.

Et pourtant, quand tu m'as parlé d'elle, peut-être était une illusion, mais j'ai cru voir dans ta voix, dans ton regard, que mon accord était nécessaire. Que si je te demandais de ne pas l'épouser, tu serais triste mais que tu resterais avec moi, en un mot, que j'étais plus important pour toi qu'elle.

Cela m'a effrayé plus que tu ne saurais le penser. Parce qu'un instant, j'ai revu, à petite échelle, ce qui m'était arrivé en haut de la montagne du destin. Le fait d'avoir le pouvoir, d'y prendre du plaisir, de s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'on désire, sans se soucier de rendre les autres malheureux. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, Sam, et pourtant, à ce moment, j'ai désiré te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi, te garder pour moi ; et si justement je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est parce que tu te considères comme un serviteur, parce que ton dévouement et ton affection pour moi sont sans limites, parce que tu penses toujours, de façon absurde, avoir des devoirs envers moi, et qu'une déclaration de moi serait une demande, presque un ordre, et ce n'est pas pour toi que tu choisirais.

Il est bien difficile, de voir peut-être le bonheur devant soi, de ne même pas essayer de le prendre, pour ne pas blesser autrui, pour ne pas succomber une fois de plus à l'attrait du pouvoir, et, sans obtenir ce que l'on désire, d'avoir toujours en soi un espoir qui vous ronge plus surement que le désespoir.

Je ne te reproche rien. J'aurais rêvé que nous restions toujours ensemble, que tu n'aimes que moi. Mais comment pourrais-je te reprocher d'aimer une charmante jeune fille autant que tu m'aimes, alors que j'ai pu un instant t'oublier, en haut de la montagne du destin, oublier à ce point ce qui était le plus important pour moi?...

De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas laissé choisir. Rose est certainement une bonne épouse, Elanore est la plus adorable petite fille que j'aie vu, et, comme je te le disais, "tu ne peux pas être toujours déchiré en deux". Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Gandalf m'a proposé une place sur les bateaux qui partent au paradis de l'ouest, et il guérira mes blessures, peut-être mieux que tu n'aurais pu le faire. Et tu pourras m'oublier peu à peu, et te consacrer à ta famille.

Sais-tu, Sam? Quand je t'ai dit adieu, j'ai eu encore une fois la tentation de t'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme je n'ai jamais osé le faire. Comme je l'ai désiré, de temps en temps, pour savoir quel bien cela pourrait me faire, et pour nous convaincre tous les deux que tu étais à moi, d'une certaine façon, et que je laisserais ma marque.

Mais finalement, je t'ai embrassé doucement sur le front, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et je t'ai dit au revoir comme un frère. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Adieu, Sam. Sois heureux. Peut-être serai-je heureux, moi aussi, dans les terres immortelles où l'ombre n'a plus de place.

Je ne t'oublie pas.


End file.
